


Hard Studying

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Corruption, Demon Dick, F/F, Futanari, NSFW, Other, Transformation, demonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Joker calls over Kawakami for help with school work. Kawakami is happy to help, though not expecting for Joker to have a demonizing artifact~





	Hard Studying

Hard Studying

“Hiya Mistress~!” Kawakami came in through the door to Le Blanc in her maid attire, an umbrella at her side. It was a rainy day outside, the sun hidden behind layers of clouds. The kind of day that made the mornings and afternoons feel the exact same. Dreary, but relaxing at the same time. Kawakami, or Becky as she sometimes went by for the job, came inside, adjusting her hair. “Ah, I see it’s just us again today. Well, it’s nice to be called out. My other customers are just soooo weird!” She said, walking up to the attic to take a seat. Joker followed close behind. 

Joker was an average height woman with long, messy, black hair. Though there was an appealing intricacy to the detail and style of her messiness. Thick rim glasses were worn over her vibrant and cute eyes, but they had a slant and style to them. They looked like eyes that picked apart details pretty often. She went up the steps, following behind Becky, finding it hard not to steal a few sights what laid beneath that maid’s skirt. 

“I’m just thankful it’s a girl calling me over. Even a boy would be a little weird. Always that tension of if they want me that way or not,” She smiled. “Though, I almost wouldn’t mind it with… Well, you’re my student, so no need to go down that path. Now, let’s see that homework.” 

She was directed over to the desk Joker had been using. Sprawled over it were some assignments that were being looked over, and something a bit stranger looking. “Cute statue,” She said. It was a small, tentacle shaped statue. It was black with splashes of red over it. Joker had found it while exploring one of the Palaces she goes into. It was pretty important, some bizarre nerd’s treasure, so it felt right to keep it around. 

Together they worked out some of the problems Joker was having. Kawakami did a decent job at explaining through the stranger issues on the paper. It was clear that her passion was with teaching. (+1 Knowledge.) 

Still, they eventually hit a brick wall when they got to some of the harder subjects. “Does she actually expect you to know this…” Kawakami said, looking over the paper. They had been at it for about an hour. A long, exhausting hour, but one that wasn’t as formidable as it first seemed. They toppled so much only for them to hit a stern wall of difficult papers. In her boredom, Joker stroked the statue, keeping it close on her lap. Kawakami finally sighed. “Honestly, I should just see if I can convince her to just ditch the assignment! I can’t believe she’d assign this stuff out of nowhere!” She groaned and threw herself onto Joker’s bed. “I’m sorry, I’m just so exhausted after today. Maybe we can just- Oh?” She was surprised as Joker came right over and laid on top of her. Kawakami blushed and looked away. “Heh… Well, I guess this is what happens when I keep laying down hints,” She looked back at the cute bushy girl atop her.

A blush ran over her face as Joker leaned in. “Aren’t you afraid this is wrong? It’s student and teacher…” But Joker didn’t pause a moment longer to consider the conundrum. She leaned right in, her girly lips pushing up against her teacher’s. For a moment, they locked into the kiss, just enjoying the sensations of their closeness. 

Finally, Kawakami maneuvered them both. Joker laid flat on her own bed with Becky straddling her. “You always were pretty cute,” She grinned. (+1 Charm) “I always wondered what it would be like to be with another girl… A woman my age should at least try it once. As long as you’re comfortable- I mean of course you probably are since you’re the one who kissed me ahaha!” She blushed and scratched the back of her head, looking away before her eyes returned to Joker’s visage, a sort of sly embarrassed look. “I’m just nervous is all… Here…” She leaned down and started to peel back Joker’s skirt- 

A big fat red barbed tendril suddenly slapped out from the hem of the skirt. This beast was long, more than a foot, thicker than a few inches. Along its side were thick barbs that laid flat until aroused. The tip was tapered off, just like a decently thick tendril should. The cock was as red as Ann’s outfit, and it was leaking a little clear fluid. 

“…” Kawakami winced as it started to move, slowly wrapping around her hand. “So um…” She cleared her throat. “Is this um…” She looked at it. “I mean…” She looked around for a second. “Does this count as a dick…? I don’t even know what I’m holding right now…” 

Joker winced. A flush of energy was running through her. She knew that her cock used to be the statue. Somehow it actually entered her. This was the real world, whatever cognition powers it had should have vanished as they entered reality. How did it still have power? She tried to get Kawakami’s attention, but as soon as she looked back, she had this determined look in her eye. 

“I’m so sorry I judged!” She said, leaning right down and taking the tendril into her mouth. A confused look ran over her face, her expression tensing as she let more and more of the cock into her throat. She let her mouth draw back, a strand of drool connecting her lips to the thick dick for a moment longer. “T-this is your dick, strange as it may look…” She sounded a little strange, as if she were drunken. “But this is my love’s dick…” She said, a little smile spreading over her face. “And it wasn’t too bad! The little spikey bits are actually really soft and stroke my cheeks kind of nicely…” She leaned in and rubbed the demonic tendril across her face, letting the little barbs tickle her face. Joker gasped, her slit starting to get wet and warm. A strange feeling ran up her spine. (+1 ???)

Kawakami dove right back in, running her tongue over the sides of the dick appreciatively. Then, her moved her tongue back to run over the much smoother underside of the cock, all the while coaxing more of the strange fluid from the demonic member. She let out a startled, but positive sound. “Yeah, this is actually really good. I swear, it almost kinda tastes like cherry?” She ran her tongue slower up it, her eyes half lidded, her breathe thick with sex. “Mmmm~” 

The teacher popped her breasts out of her dress, contemplating removing it all together before noticing how dressed her student still was. With a growing smile, Kawakami stripped Joker, taking off every inch of clothing on her body. She ran her hands over Joker’s breasts, giving the mounds a squeeze. “This is so wrong~” She giggled. She leaned in and gave it a suckle, grinding herself against Joker’s leg. 

She quickly got up and started to strip. Joker offered to help, noticing that black claws were starting to grow from her fingers. (+2 ???) She snapped her pantyhose off and accidentally ripped her dress, but Kawakami reacted with surprising eagerness. “Yesss~ Rip it hard~ Take me you animal~ Fuck this dress, I hate it!” She said. “Unless you love it, of course! I just want to be your maid anymore!” She smiled as the last bit fell. She let Joker undo her pony tails. Kawakami’s hair fell down, taking on her more natural shape. 

Suddenly, she leaped back again, pushing Joker back onto the bed. Kawakami spread her legs and pushed herself against the strange member. Joker gave it a flick and found her ability to control it was growing. She pushed the dick straight into Kawakami’s folds. “Oh my~” She gasped. “I-I barely had to aim anything!” She rose up a bit just to give the dick the right leverage. She pushed herself down hard on it. “Fuuuck~ Those barbs oh my god oh my fucking god~!” She gasped. “They feel like ten times better than you’re expecting! I-I’ve barely even used my vibrator before, but if I had dildo like this… I’d be a sex fiend of a teacher…” She smiled at Joker brighter, looking even more drunk. 

Joker laid back, just enjoying the alien feelings rising through her. The little horns on her head grew a bit more, nubby red horns that ended in red tips. Suddenly, she felt something bigger grow. Her cock split at the base, but without giving up any girth. “Oh, is that his brother?~” She giggled, watching as the second length grew the same barbs. This twin was pure black, a long obsidian tendril with a few more bumps. It went straight into Kawakami’s pucker, making the poor teacher coo out. “Holy- A-ask me next time before you stick in there! I’m not too much of an anal girl…” She bit on her lip, little noises rising in her mouth as the cock in her rear swirled around, wetting it plenty. “T-though I have to admit, that feels strangely good…” 

Joker was feeling even weirder now that she had two things in her teacher, growing horns, a spaded tail starting to form. But things were also starting to click as her eyes turned red. This was… It felt like the room around her was distorting. The windows were letting this red light in, and the bed was widening, becoming more opulent. Was this… her own palace? She felt strange, worried for a second, but it was a worry that didn’t stick. The pleasure drowned her and extinguished any concerns. She knew she was a good girl, a hero even. What was happening right now wouldn’t get out of hand. But she would enjoy it~ (+4 Sin) 

Kawakami kept on sliding against those cocks, Joker now controlling her prehensile dicks a bit more, forcing them in further. She also found she had a little more control over their shapes now that she gave in. She could displace their girth, making little knots at the bases of the dicks by making the rest a bit thinner all around. She toyed with this, making little knots that would rise up and vanish, only for them to reappear at the base, rising all over. It was conveyor belt of knots, each one getting bigger than the last, until the knots were taking all the girth from the tendril in the teacher’s ass. 

“Oh my god-~ You’re ruining me~ Holy fuck~! H-How am I supposed to let anyone else have me w-when these cocks are so gooood~” She drooled, collapsing. “F-fuck me everyday! Please, promise me! In front of the class, in the teacher’s lounge, anywhere! Oh god, if you miss a day I might go crazy!” She howled, biting down on her lip harder. “H-hurry up and cum so I can feel that too~ I bet it’ll ruin me~” 

And Joker did. It was only a few more thrusts away. She leaned in and bit Kawakami on her shoulder, leaving a black mark. She came, spraying load after load inside her. Kawakami gasped happily, laying back. 

When Joker awoke, they were back in her room. Kawakami was turned away, getting dressed. “That was fun, it really was… I think I can see this relationship working,” She said, getting her change of clothes on, her usual attire. “I’m going to quit my job at the maid place, but I’ll still come help you whenever you want. Just call my personal phone.” 

Joker smiled, the cute girl rising out of bed. She reached for her forehead, unable to find any horns. She nodded. “I love you Kawakami,” Joker said. 

Kawakami turned, a bit black tattoo on her neck, ornate black nipple piercings through her fat tits. She smiled. “I love you too mistress~”  
(+100 Sin.)

**Author's Note:**

> https://saltytea.club/


End file.
